Origins of an Icy Hero
by HimekoTsukishima
Summary: In a world full of unique people, with powers known as "Quirks". In the country of Japan, there was a city. A city where this story begins, join our new character. Himeko, as she trains to prove that just because of ones heritage it doesn't define who or what they want to become.
1. I Long to be A Hero

I Long to Be a Hero

Chapter 1

In a world full of unique people, with powers known as "Quirks". In the country of Japan, there was a city. A city where many stories begins and this one is mine. 'Today is the day, the day I'm supposed to prove my mom wrong…I will become a hero.' A young girl, by the name of Yuukino, Himeko, thought to herself, clenching her fist as she walked up the stairs onto the campus of the most elite high school for aspiring heroes.

Yuei High School.

-Himeko's POV-

"Okay, Deep breath. It's just an entrance exam… That may or may not determine the rest of my life, nothing to worry about." I sighed, begrudgingly treading up the stairs. I sighed cleaning my thick framed black glasses, and tying my long chestnut hair in a loose bun. Once she reaches the top a small black object enters her vision.

"Like this spider." says a boy next to her as he holds a plastic spider in front of her while smiling deviously.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I completely encased myself in a giant ice cube.

The boy gives a hardy laugh at her reaction, "Man that never gets old." the boy stands at about five feet tall with light brown hair that looks rather scraggly. From what I could see through the distortion of ice around me the blurred figure in front of me is wearing my middle school uniform.

The sounds of ice cracking filled the area when I broke out of the ice to see my old classmate, and only friend. Gaman, Shori, with said uniform looking only slightly unkempt today. 'This fucking shit...' I thought as I glared at him, narrowing my violet irises into thin slits. "Dickhead" I mumbled as I punched him lightly on his shoulder covering it in a small amount of frost as I stomp off frustrated by his usual pranks.

"Oh, come on don't be so cold." he comments while following after my retreating figure.

"I don't know man, I'm usually a frigid bitch. Might as well keep that snowball rolling." I hear him stifle more laughter as he trails behind.

"Come on you just seemed tense, I was just trying to help." as he tries to fake an innocent smile.

"Bitch, don't try that shit with me! I ain't gonna fall for it again..." I say as I ironically fall just a few feet from the last steps before the doors into the building. 'This is it! This is how my sad life ends. I blame Shori.' I thought as I drew closer to the ground. But for some reason my face never made contact with the floor.

"Whoa there, careful. I know it's hard not to fall for me." I turned to where I heard the voice, it was a girl. A girl with the most striking amber eyes and dark auburn hair, her pale skin almost like milk, the uniform she had was composed of a light pink button up with puffy shoulders and red cuffs to finish her outfit was a dark purple mid-thigh skirt and her knee high, black socks. She was wearing a smirking on her face as she held my arm.

"Well then, I would but I already took a trip to see you." I smirked back as she helped me stand up again. "Yuukino, Himeko." I said bowing to her, "And this ass is my best friend. Gaman, Shori." I stated in a huff whilst jabbing my thumb in his direction.

"Fukutsuchi, Ginko. It's a pleasure, i'm sure." She bowed to us politely.

"Ah, so Gin-chan then. A fitting name for someone as stunning as yourself." I stated coolly walking into the building.

"Tone down the gay, please." Gaman sighed as he walked past us.

"You can run from me, but not the gay!" I shouted.

Shaking his head, he calmly stating "Why is our friendship dynamic?"

"Because it would be boring if it wasn't, DUH!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I'll meet you inside so go ahead and continue flirting." he waves back as he enters the auditorium.

"Noooooooo! Wait for me! Come' on Gin-chan let's go!" I excitedly said as I pulled her into the auditorium while noticing a strange look of confusion on her blushing face.

We took our seats and I said nonchalantly, "By the way Gin-chan, I'm not gay"

Then I hear a muttered "Bull shit." to my left.

"Bitch, I will freeze your face off!" I yelled, turning to my left.

"Are you sure you are in the right room?" Shori asks as he rests his head on the desk.

"Hey, is this the hero exam room!?" I shouted curiously, only to hear an extremely soft "Yes." From near the front.

"Hah! See? I am in the right room!" I huffed out to the light-haired boy. I turned back around a gave a fairly loud, "Thank you." In the direction, I heard the yes come from.

"I'm still not convinced." he yawned clear wishing that the day would just be done with.

Roughly gripping his head, I was done with his shit. "You…I'm gonna freeze you into an early grave!"

"Please cease such actions at once! For they are not actions befitting one who is trying to become a hero!" shouts a rather petite girl with short strawberry blonde hair two rows in front of us with her hands on her hips.

I quirk an eyebrow at this girl, "who the hell is she?" I asked Shori.

He looks to the girl that spoke up against my threat to freeze him "How the hell am I supposed to know." he states more than questions as he just buries his head in his arms as he tries to sleep.

"Gasp! Sho-kun, is she perhaps…. A secret girlfriend?" I wiggle my eyebrow, "cause if she is, I may or may not have a few ideas for dates." I stated patting his back.

He turns his head sideways with a look of confusion, that amounts to the most emotion I have seen him have in about a month, "The fuck you-"

"So, she is! I knew it!" I cut him off, shaking him by his shoulders, "Congrats man, dude introduce me! I wanna meet her!"

He sighs in defeat as he goes back into his normal emotionless state "Nothing I say will be able to change the amount of social damage you did to the poor girl at this point huh."

"Nope" I said making the popping sound at the end. I look over to said girl to see a look of shock and embarrassment and I smile feeling accomplished at the damage I have done.

He removes my hands from his shoulders which as a little bit of frost has formed on them, "You know that can be a bad habit for a hero to have." he states as he takes his seat again trying to take a nap.

"Psssssssssh! Bad habit? I'm just trying to sincerely help my friend and his new girlfriend~" I said pulling the most innocent face I can muster.

"Put that face away, you're gonna scare people." he said, while Gin on the other side is seriously starting to become concerned about these two becoming heroes and her friends.

"Say Ginko-chan," I said turning to my right. "You don't talk much, huh?" I asked tilting my head.

"W-well I just thought it would have been rude to interrupt or get involved in something that I don't know anything about." She says followed up a small nervous laugh while also fidgeting with a metal fidget spinner.

"Naaaah dude! Make yourself comfy, for you is my new FWEND!" I happily place a hand on her shoulder.

Before she could confirm or deny that we were now indeed friends a voice comes over the loudspeakers "GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS YOUR SCHOOL DJ COM'IN AT YA!" I silently squeak as Present Mic steps onto the stage, stopping behind a podium. "ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM!?" he turns his head with a hand cupped behind his ear and waits a moment for an answer.

At first there was nothing but silence I decide to scream out "YEAH!"

"GREAT TO SEE YOU SO FIRED UP!" Shori scoffs at his statement "Well now that I know I have your attention how about WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" A screen comes down behind him and a projection of a box that says 'You are here!' with lines from it to several other boxes labeled A through G. "As you all know from your applications today you will be conducting ten-minute mock battles in a suburban setting! So, after I drop the mic here you will go to your designated battle centers alright!?" he pauses waiting for a reply.

Which I give, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" I take a minute to look at the card in my hands and realize that Shori and I are going to be taking the test at different centers. 'Shit…. Whelp, he's dead!' I turned and patted his shoulder, "Rest in peace, bruh."

He looks up at me and dryly says "I am more concerned about you killing people."

"Psssssssssh, I won't kill anyone. Hopefully."

He doesn't look convinced, but doesn't saying anything as Present Mic continues "Ok, ok, so there will be three different types of villain that can earn you points based on their level of difficulty. As you beat them like the head of a drum you can rack up points, but check to make sure to keep things heroic out there and attacking other examinees is a big UA no-no ya dig!"

"Whelp we know who's not gonna be able to make it then." Shori says offhandedly.

"Hah, yeah! My old neighbor Bakugou. He's way too temperamental."

"Right because I am so concerned about his future." He says with little sarcasm.

"I know, right? I know how much you just love him!"

He slowly turns his head toward me, but before he could speak his mind Mic continues "Ok so as I'm sure some of you smart cats out there would have noticed there is one enemy that is not of these three villains! There is one in every battle center and he isn't actually worth any points soooo I would just recommend our listeners just avoid them altogether!" After a little animation the screen goes blank "Now that is all I got for you today folks so how about a sampling of our school's motto!? As the greatest hero of the fifth generation Superman once dropped on the world 'A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.' How's that for a tasty sound bite!?" He looks over his glasses as his voice gets a more serious air about it "You ready to go beyond!? Let me hear ya give it up for a PLUS ULTRA!" he shouts as the screen behind him projects his last words.

"Alright don't go killing anyone if you seriously want to get into the hero course." Shori comments as he gets up to go to his testing site at battle city C.

"I won't, I'm 100% positive I wanna be a hero!" I confidently claim as me and Gin go to our test site at city G.

"Oh god I don't know if I can do this!" I whisper harshly as I grip my stomach that is just twisting full of knots.

"What happened to all that confidence you had before?" Gin walks up to see me as a hunched over bundle of nerves.

Both of us have changed into the school's gym uniform "Ginko-tan…. I'm scared! What if I lose control?!" I whimpered out whilst on the brink of tears.

Gin looks extremely confused "What do you mean lose control? You seem pretty in control right now to me?"

I take off one of my gloves, "ha-ha you see…... I'm a new level of frigid." I shakily stated as my hand started to encase itself in ice.

Gin is silent for the moment deadpanning at the sight in front of her "Now all of your guys puns make a lot more sense."

"Y-you're not scared about my quirk?" she gives me a confused look and slightly shakes her head. Without thinking I glomp the girl, but quickly back away thinking that I might have hurt her with my quirk. Pulling away I'm surprised to find that her neck has turned to ice and is completely see through "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY I HAVE NEVER SEEN MY QUIRK DO THAT TO ANYONE BEFORE!?"

She laughs playing this whole thing off as just a run of the mill, "It's fine this is my quirk." slowly her skin turns back to normal without even the slightest sign of frostbite. "My body can take the form and properties of anything it touches."

"OH, MY GOD!" I shrieked as shojo stars filled my eyes, "D-does that mean I can hug you all I want and you'll be okay?" I was in utter shock, I finally had a friend that I can finally learn about physical contact from! The confused look never seems to have left her as all she does to reply is a hesitant nod. As we finished talking, we walked up to the gate of our test site. The big, looming doors just radiating the intense feeling that as if I kept staring at them as if they would burst open, spewing fire everywhere, and a giant 12 story monster waiting on the other side just for me.

She inhaled deeply as we both stand there and Gin puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile. I reciprocate it though judging from the look on her face after I don't think that it had the desired effect. Then I look down and close my eyes to try and psych myself up for this "Okay,"

"Attention students let the test begin!" we all look up to see someone in an astronaut suit.

"OH, MY GOD IT'S THIRTEEN!" Gin screamed excitedly.

After a moment of many of the students looking up confused Thirteen continues "Okay, kids. In a real battle, there is no specific time to stop and go, but know that while your powers are not meant to inflict harm there will be times that you will have too. So, I hope that even those that don't pass you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to HELP people. So, GO! Become the heroes I know you are!"

Everyone begins to sprint off through the doors as I mutter trying to compose my hysterical self. "I. Can. Do. This." then I look up at the city before me knowing that I will pass this test without a doubt!


	2. Entrance Exam: A War of Fear and Drive

-Previously on Origins of an Icy Hero Chapter 1-

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM!?" Shouted Mic.

Shori looked up at Himeko and dryly said "I am more concerned about you killing people."

"Psssssssssh, I won't kill anyone. Hopefully." Himeko said dismissively.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THIRTEEN!" Gin screamed excitedly.

"I. Can. Do. This." then Himeko looked up at the city before her knowing that she will pass this test without a doubt!

*Shori's POV*

'This is pointless.' I think while staring up at the sky outside of the testing area. Looking around I see various numbers floating above people's heads 'Honestly half of the people here don't have the slightest chance of passing this test. Hell, even my odds aren't that great.' I look up again to see that a 55% floating above me.

I sigh at how I will probably have to go through the general ED course before i can get into the hero one as a face comes into my vision. "Excuse me, but what was the deal with your friend!?"

I get up to find that I am about a foot taller than the girl in front of me "I'm sorry do i know you."

She was shocked by that statement. "I am Miyahara, Asami and your friend implied that you and me are going out!" she starts blushing hard as she says it out loud.

"Oh yeah, she's a pain." I said monotonously, the girl's face turned darker red and I'm pretty sure it's because of anger not embarrassment. I look above her head to see a 80% 'Well looks like she won't have any issues getting in.' I sigh "Well I'm sorry that you are gonna have to deal with her for the next four years."

"What do you mean won't you have to deal with her?"

"No I don't see that in my future for a while." the look on her face tells me that the hinting at my quirk being a future sight type is a complete success.

"A Quirkless loser like you shouldn't even be here!" A random applicant shouted at a girl that glumly held her head low. 'Quirkless? But she has a 80% over her.'

"I can be a hero." She said softly but her tone carried something, not doubt, nor distaste. It was determination, confidence, and a small hint of arrogance.

The guy steps forward as if to try and physically intimidate her into leaving, but I step between them before anything can start "Really man there is no way you are going to pass this exam do you want to embarrass yourself further by getting your butt kicked before it even starts."

"What are you saying punk!?" the guys aggression is now directed toward me not that it matters either way.

"I'm saying not only is she going to pass, but you are not and if you pick a fight with her you're gonna get your ass beat." I ask myself 'Is he going to try and hit me?' I see a 90% 'Is he going to start with a right hook?' I see an 85% 'Ok should be easy enough to trip him up.'

The guy grinds his teeth "Fine then how about I take you down a notch then I'll teach that Quirkless loser a lesson." he quickly tries a right hook as predicted, but I easily dodge it and use his momentum to throw him over my shoulder slamming him onto the ground.

I put my foot on his chest to stop him from getting up "Look I've seen even what you just tried. So let me tell you that you should just give up and go home because there is no way for you to pass this exam." The look on his face tells me that he believes that I can see the future and once I take my foot off of him he slowly gets up and walks toward the exit head low looks as though i just crushed his dreams. 'Well I think I might have just sent someone into spiraling depression. Did I?' A 40% is over his head. 'Well he should be fine'

"Thank you." I turn around to see the girl bowing slightly.

I raise an eyebrow "Don't know why you are thanking me. You would have just as easily beaten him up. I was just saving him the embarrassment of being beaten by someone he considers to be less than he is." she looks down 'Does she think that I mean that as an insult?' I see a 90%. I rub the back of my head and sigh "Look I didn't mean that being quirkless is a bad thing. My parents are both quirkless actually and you know what, I think that you being quirkless and you going to pass this test is amazing."

She gives me a questioning look "What are you talking about?"

Just then Asami walks up behind me "His quirk is some sort future sight." she crosses her arms "So if he says it is going to happen I am inclined to agree."

The girl I "saved" looks at me wide eyed "I-is that true? You can see the future?"

'Is she going to be a good hero?' I see an 88% and smirk "If that is how it appears and I can see that you are going to be a great hero."

She blushes as she adjusts her belt that seems to have several compartments. For what I don't know, but then we hear a voice "ALRIGHT LET'S START!" we all look up to see Mic standing on top of a tower "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! RUN! RUN! RUN!RUN LISTENERS YOU'RE WASTING TIME HERE!"

With that we all frantically start running making our way into the city. I look back and see the girl fidgeting with her belt again and taking something out of one of the compartments before running after the group with surprising speed. 'Well this should be interesting to watch.'

*Himeko's POV*

-back to the girls-

BOOOOOOOOOM! Another robot crumbles beneath the brute strength of both me and ginko, as the both landed side by side only to break out in a short argument.

"No fair! Gin, I said it was my kill!" I huffed, stomping her feet.

"Oh, Nu-uh! I hit it first, we agreed no dibs!" Ginko uttered through gritted teeth.

Both of us heave a heavy sigh, looking at each other before we both simultaneously break out in a fit of laughter. Suddenly, Ginko's smiling face turned to one of fear. Seeing four other students running away from what appeared as a giant hand.

"Himeko, we should run. Like, now!" Ginko stated sternly, tightly grasping my hand.

"Eh? Gin-chan, why?" I questioned while turning to see what Ginko was panicking about. There it was a huge 12 story robot, looming overhead. Suddenly I could feel all the warmth drain from my face and as soon as I gazed upon the robot a shrill and high pitched shriek erupted from me as memories came flooding back to me.

*flashback*

Shori and I just got out of class and were getting ready to head home, until I had the best idea ever, obviously.

"Hey, Sho-Sho! I just had a great idea! Since school is out early, wanna hit the arcade?" I asked while nudging him in the arm.

He looks at me confused "There isn't an arcade on the way home."

"Psssssh! Nonsense, I know a shortcut!" I stated proudly, puffing out my chest. "All we gotta do is, walk through this totally not creepy alleyway and it'll the first building on our left!" I said while pulling him around town, albeit unwillingly.

"I don't even have to use my quirk to know this is a bad idea." I heard him mumble as we turned into the alleyway.

"Sho, I do this all the time when I skip class. Trust me it's safe!" I said turning around to face him. All of the sudden the ground around us began to shake a bit and we heard a loud thud. I didn't have to look behind me to know it was something big, and soon enough a deep chuckle came from the person.

"And here I thought my day was just gonna go down hill." I turn around to see a huge man with more muscle than I thought possible. He was bald with almost no neck at all from all the muscles on him. He starts reaching for us "How about you two give me a hand in getting these stupid heroes off my back." I am frozen in place though I don't know why because i meet villains all the time since my mom has a bunch of friendly villains. This guy just seems so malicious like he actually is going to seriously hurt us.

Before he can grab me though Sho jumps in front of me "Hands off jerk face." While normally i would have made fun of such a lame insult i don't really have time to react as the man quickly grabs Sho.

"I would watch what you say kid in this kind of situation or this might happen to ya." he then throws him like a ragdoll into a brick wall making a very solid thud.

I run to him to find that he has some blood running down the side of his head. "Shori are you okay?"

I reach down to check where he might have been hurt, but he winces away from me and replies weakly "Does it look like I'm okay?"

I smile and probably would have slapped him up side the head for the sass if he wasn't already so hurt. "Good for a second I thought I might have already accidently killed one of my hostages." I turn around to find that he has meandered his way over to where he threw Sho. "Well I hope you two understand the situation now come here girly or I'll actually have to kill your little friend there." he is reaching for me again, but this time no one will come to my rescue and I can't leave Sho here, who knows what this guy will do to him.

"My Mom is a villain too so please just leave us alone." I'm almost on the verge of tears now because this guy might hurt me even worse than Sho.

The man chuckles, but keeps slowly moving forward toward us "Sorry kid but I could careless and besides if she is than you know that if you just do what I say then maybe I won't have to hurt you."

"Please stop." I whimper in vain as he almost has me in his hand. Without thinking close my eyes and throw my hands up wanting him to just stop "LEAVE US ALONE!" Suddenly I feel the air get really cold and I am really shocked by what I find when I open my eyes again. The man as well as almost the whole area was in cased in solid ice with his hand just inches away from my head with my hand pressed against his. I try to get up to slip and find that the ground underneath me has been covered in ice as well. The ice seems to be moving outward too and is about to reach Sho and that could possibly hurt him so i move to the other side of the alley and huddle up into a ball up against the wall.

*back to modern day with the girls*

"HImeko! Himeko! Himeko! HIMEKO!" a distant voice said as it grows louder and louder pulling me back into reality, my vision cleared to seeing Ginko shaking me in a panic.

"Himeko, we have to run! NOW!" she shouted at me. Wait, why is she so panicked? I looked back up to see the robotic titan of a machine looming over us. She is right we need to move, but my legs don't want to cooperate and end up giving out.

It was as if I was frozen on the spot, I looked down at my feet, to see a patch of ice growing beneath me, I gasp in surprise. "Bring it back, himeko. C'mon, think of everyone around you, of Ginko.." I whispered to myself only to realize the person right beside me, "GINKO!" I yelled looking to my left, "RUN! I'm stuck here. GO! Find a teacher!" I almost cried out to her, warm tears prickling at my eyes.

She warps her hand into some of the metal near by and starts chipping at the ice I stuck myself with. "As if I'm just gonna leave you here!" she just finishes chiseling me out as it starts to get darker around us. We both look up to see that the robot's fist was starting to come down us. Suddenly I feel myself get lifted up and I'm flying through the air.

I manage to land safely out of the way as the robot comes down on Ginko "GINKO!" the robot lifts its hand up and once the dust clears I see her lying there with her body reverting back to normal from the metal she used to protect herself from the blow. I rush down to check on her to find that she has just been knocked out. "Damn it! Why does it always happen like this! I freeze up when it matters!"

The zero pointer starts winding up for another punch, but I don't move. "No more." I stand between the robot and Ginko as the robot launches its next attack. "I won't let anyone close to me get hurt anymore!" I raise my hands up and direct my power with everything I got trying to ignore the tears in my eyes and release everything I have been bottling up and pushing it even beyond that. Ice erupts in front of me and freezes the whole thing plus like an extra story or two above it. Not that I can tell because I ended up over extending my quirk and fall backwards that is for some odd reason soft. Laying there I feel something cold land on my face and when I open my eyes to see that it is snowing. "Woah Sho do you see this it's snowing. That's... really... cool." is the last thing I think I can manage to say as I pass out.

*flashback/dream*

I sit like that for a few minutes trying not to let the ice expand any further when a hero finally arrives. He looks in awe at the scene in front of him before noticing me huddled up against the wall. He carefully makes his way to me, making sure that he doesn't slip on the ice, and kneels down in front of me "Hey kid I'm Manual and you are gonna be okay now I'll protect you."

He reaches out to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shuffle away a bit "Don't touch me or you'll get frozen too!"

He stops and looks back to the villain that I froze earlier then back at me "D-did you do that?" I nod slight and hug myself tighter trying to reel in this power that I never knew I had. "That's amazing!" I am very confused at this statement as he goes on "I mean this guy is an adult villain and you just frozen him solid." Seeing how I'm not moving he moves a little closer making sure not to touch me "Are you hurt anywhere?" I shake my head slightly "Okay good."

He sits down next to me "Aren't you scared that you might end up like him?"

He seems to think about it for a minute "Nope." he leans back into the wall as sirens can be heard coming closer. "I mean if you wanted to freeze me I would already be frozen right?" I nod "So my guess is that you want to use your powers to be a hero right?" again I nod "Then I think you will do great. I mean you have all this power inside you and maybe right now it is scary, sure, but one day you will be able to control this power. Then when that time comes you are going to be glad you have it. As it will be able to help you protect the people you want to help." his words make me feel better and i feel a hand rub me on the head. For a sec I freak out thinking that I just hurt him, but when I look up he is fine. He smiles at me "See you already got it under control again. So I can already see you are gonna go far in this crazy world we live in."


	3. What's The Probability?

Chapter 3.

What's the probability?

*Shori's POV*

I easily dodge a level one robot as it hits a pillar causing a part of the building I was just under to come crashing down on it. 'This isn't too hard just got to make sure none of them actually land a solid blow.' I then begin running to where the next most likely spot for a robot to smash is by following the percentages. As I run I see other various examinees beating their own robots and no one seems to be having that hard of a time. I even see the Quirkless girl blowing a few up with some gadgets that she brought with her. 'Huh if I knew we could bring tools along I would have asked for a few.' I round a corner to find a giant robot with 0% on robots being around there to earn points. So, I do a complete one eighty 'Nope no points that a way.' and start running off to find more points. I nearly run into the Quirkless girl, but I manage to spin out of the way before we collide. I grab her hand "Sorry, but we really need to run now." I say as I pull her the opposite direction of the zero pointer

She blushes a bit before hearing a loud crash behind her. She looks back to see the robot plow through a corner of one of the builds causing other examinees to run away from it. "Ok that is more than just some obstacle to ignore!"

I pull her away from the destruction behind us "Yeah, but don't worry about it no one's gotten hurt. But we just got to stay ahead of that thing." We run for a minute or two until I notice something that causes me to slow to a stop. "It's snowing." I let go of her hand as I hold it out to have one melt in my palm.

The Quirkless girl looks around and notices the light snowfall "Yeah it is, but it is probably just some weather quirk that someone's got." She reaches for me, but I back up a bit.

"No there is just one quirk that I know of that can affect the weather like this." I start to panic a bit because for something to drive Himeko to do this it would have to be major "I have to go." So, I dash for the exit hoping that she is okay.

*half an hour later*

I manage to find Himeko with a light dusting of snow on her next to Ginko just in front of one of the zero pointers. I look up at the robot to see if it is still dangerous and see an 80% so I quickly grab both of them and start pulling them as fast as I can away from the thing. Just in time too as the whole thing starts to crumble starting with the fingers and a large chunk of frozen debris lands right where they were passed out "Son of a bitch that was close." I say before falling back having exhausted myself just getting there. I take a minute before sitting back up and crawling over to Himeko and put my head on her chest to hear for a heartbeat, then her mouth to listen for breathing and even check her pulse through her neck and on her wrist. I sigh in relief as all of them check out and she is alive.

I then go to check Ginko and man is she banged up. Her arm is bent at an angle it ain't supposed to and head is bleeding so she could have a concussion. Thankfully though as soon as I touch her neck she groans. 'Well she is alive at least.'

Then I hear some sort alarm goes off, like the ones you hear for tornado warnings, and a voice come on over a loudspeaker "Well done examinees the test is now over. Now if you are injured our medical staff we have on hand will be with you shortly so please wait patiently as everyone is attended to."

'Well so much for the test.' I think as I flop down between my friends to relax as I wait for the medical staff. I simply wait while pulling all my anxiety inside trying not to jump up to my feet and pace about praying for the medical staff to hurry the fuck up. While lying there I hear a few of the other examinees around us whispering to each other about how it was amazing that Ginko froze the whole robot and even manage to affect the weather for a while. 'Idiots it's not like she can just use that power on call and it is hard for her to control.'

Then I hear some elderly woman's voice "Now, kiddies who is injured the most so we can heal them up first."

I immediately hop to my feet expecting there to be a group of people to go around helping the injured only to find some tiny old lady. Then I hear more chatter from one of the examinees "Woah man that's Recover Girl. She is the entire reason that the Academy can have crazy exams like this."

Honestly thought I was kind of expecting more, but if she can help my friends what do I care. "Miss Recover Girl over here i have two people that need your help immediately." I say while running up to her.

She smiles at me "Okay dearie show me where they are."

"This way." I say while running ahead of her a few feet before turning around realizing that she probably can't move that fast. I end up being right as usual as she has only move maybe half a foot 'Ugh we do not have time for this!' So, I run back and scoop her up to carry back to Himeko and Ginko.

Right as we get there and I set her down she promptly smacks me with her walker upside the head. "Now listen here! You shouldn't just go picking people up willy nilly like that!"

I grip my head where she hit me "Augh! There is no time to wait for you to slowly move to them they need your help now!"

She holds up her walker again like she is gonna smack me so I flinch away, but the attack never comes "I know you are worried about your friends, but to be honest there isn't really much I can do for them." moves over to Ginko. "This one luckily just has a slight concussion and a broken arm so I just need to heal her up a little bit and she will be fine." her lips extend and kiss Ginko on the cheek and her arm cracks a bit before being the way it is supposed to. She then gestures to Himeko "And she has just passed out from exhaustion so me healing her would put her in danger." I look down as robots roll up with a gurney to take them to the nurse's office to rest up. I then see a wrinkled hand with candy in it "Here dearie have candy." I look up to see her smiling "It is sweet that you are worried, but you don't have to worry if something was gonna happen a teacher would have stepped in."

I take the candy and put back on my neutral face. I turn to follow the gurneys to the nurse's office 'Yeah, but here I am useless as always.' I think as I remember an incident from when we were younger.

*flashback*

I wake up to find the villain and a good portion of the alley way has been frozen. I slowly sit up and see Himeko crying into some hero with a fin on his head. I rest myself against the wall I was thrown into earlier and feel a lot of pain 'I think I might have a broken rib.'

Then a hero kneels next to me "Wow kid you are lucky that you got a friend with such a powerful quirk." he then begins to give me some first aid as we wait for the paramedics.

As I sit there I just look at what Himeko is able to accomplish and she hasn't even tried to train it yet. I mean before she was only able to form a small snowball that wouldn't last for very long. But I guess when she really wants to push it she can cause the devastation in front of me 'Well I guess this means that her potential is just that much greater huh.' After the hero tends to me he starts helping a few of the other heroes with chipping away at the ice to dig the man out.

Himeko makes her way and sits next to me as we wait. She lightly elbows me in the shoulder "Hey, you okay?"

I wince a bit as I'm really sore all over "Yeah I'll be fine. Nothing rest won't be able to fix." she smiles as the paramedics come and put me on a stretcher to load me into the ambulance. Himeko hopped in too. Then a thought that I would never be able to shake forms in my mind as she tries to be all reassuring on the ride to the hospital 'Her power is perfect for fighting any non-heat user and those are few and far between. She also can perfectly immobilize almost all villains. And if this is what she is capable of without training than clearly, she will end up being the better hero. I mean hell, mine doesn't even give me a physical boost it just lets my dodge more hits than ones I get hit by.' I look over to my side and she is going on about something though I was too wrapped up in my own insecurity with the realization that my Quirk isn't really all that, but of course I don't want to worry her and hold her back so I just stuff that down. "Could you be quiet for like five minutes. It's bad enough to hear the siren all the way to the hospital, but do I have to hear you nonsensical rambling too." I try to tease her, but I think that maybe I laid it on a bit too hard because she was dead silent the rest of the way.

Once we are at the hospital we have to go to separate rooms because while my injuries were physical they wanted to make sure that the extreme exertion of her Quirk won't have any lasting effects. right before we part I try to put on my best smile "See ya later. Hope they don't give me cancer with the X-ray machines." I joke, but she gives me the cold shoulder 'Crap, I totally overstepped on the ride here.'

After they do some quick X-rays they find out that luckily, I only have a couple of ribs broken with some hairline fractures. Then after they put me in a splint so that they can heal correctly my aunt walks in. "Hey Aunt Mutsumi."

At first, she just stands there and I think she is about to give me the lecture of a lifetime, but instead she suddenly runs up to me with tears in her eyes "I was so worried about you!" I am then embraced as she sobs a little bit, but then she suddenly takes a step back and gives me a light whack over the head. "Do you know how much danger you were in!" Ah there it is. "Both of you are just in your second year of middle school! You could have gotten killed and and… and." she starts to tear up again and gives me another hug. "I'm just glad you are gonna be okay."

I reciprocate the hug "I'm sorry. I'll make sure we don't do something like that again."

She pulls back and squishes my face with her hands "You better not you hear me." I give her the best nod I can "Good." she then steps back and straightens her outfit "Well I got to talk to the Doctor to see how long you will have to be here so I'll be back a little later." she then leaves probably to see how much the bill will cost and argue about how overpriced it is.

So, I sit there and wait with nothing to do but flip through the channels of the hospitals old TV. Until I notice some movement out of the corner of my eye by the door and I don't even need to ask my quirk to guess who it is. "Himeko is that you."

"No.." she quietly mumbled whilst side stepping awkwardly into the room.

I roll my eyes at her antics "Right so the thing in front of me is just a figment of my imagination."

"Heh… yeah. So, what does the doctor have to say?" She nervously gave out an exasperated laugh, as she came close enough to see she's fidgeting it discomfort.

I feel bad as I think it is probably because of what I said on the way here. So I try to give her a smile "It's nothing too bad just some busted ribs I'm sure it will be fine. How about you."

"I'm fine. I saw your aunt earlier, so I'm thinking I should go. Just wanted to make sure my only friend was alive, y'know?" She shrugged, taking two steps back, it was obvious to hear the ill-concealed self-malice in her voice.

"Hey hold up." I say before she turns around to leave "Look I'm sorry about what I said on the ride here I didn't mean to sound so mean."

She stopped walking and is looking at the ground now, "why...?" She asked barely audible. "Why would you do that?"

"I just… I just wanted to tease you bit is all and it just came out meaner than i intended. I'm sorry." I do feel really bad about it, but usually when I go too far a simple and sincere apology is enough to at least smooth things over a little.

"Not that!" She shouted catching me quite off guard, "Not that… god damn it. Why would you get in the way?!" She bellowed, stomping her feet causing the floor to be lightly covered in frost that quickly melted away.

"Well you are my friend. What was I supposed to do let him hurt you?" I mean of course I would help her that's what friends do it's not rocket science or anything.

"I would have been fine! Ice quirk, remember? I can freeze myself! I could ha-. I could have lost my best friend… that man was huge. I blacked out after he hit you!" She sniffled, obviously trying to not cry. "I'm not gonna argue about this with you while you're supposed to be getting better." She took a deep breath and turned around quickly walking out of my room passing my Aunt at the door.

As Aunt Mutsumi walks in she watches Himeko go by before she looks to me "Everything okay?" she looked at me concerned.

Who knows maybe she could sense just how much those words stung me, how useless I felt I am, but I like to think that I managed to stuff those feelings deep enough that they don't show on my face "Everything is fine just a little argument. Nothing to worry about."

*present day nurse's office*

I am sitting next to Himeko's bed while think about that day because those feelings have never left me. I still feel as if my power is never gonna cut it in the end, but I'll be damned if I can't help in some way. Because there is no doubt in my mind that Himeko will end up as the number one with her powerful quirk where as I will probably just get to help in the background. Still I can be content with that, so long as I can help as much as I can.

*Himeko's POV*

I weakly open my eyes only to be blinded by the bright light above me. 'That dream again…huh?' I turn my head to see Sho-chan glaring out the window. I try to sit up and say "Morning grumpy face."

Sho turns to me with his expression going back to his regular neutral expression "Morning sleeping beauty."

I finish sitting up all the way to feel my whole-body ache "What happened." then I remember everything that happened "WAIT IS GIN-CHAN OKAY?!"

I try to get up out of the bed, but Sho pulls me back down "Relax she is perfectly fine." I try to calm down knowing that she is ok. "In fact, she already went home." He patted my head.

"That's good." I'm glad that she is fine and that I was able to help her. "So how do you think you did on the test." I say excited to hear how he did because I know I did awesome and he should have been able to do so too.

He lightly shakes his head a bit "Not that great I'm afraid. Like I did fine on the written it's just I didn't do that great on the practical."

To be honest that is a bit of a surprise for Sho-chan to fail in something... I'm actually shocked! "What do you mean, "it didn't go great"? we spared and practiced for months!"

He shrugs "I just wasn't able to get enough points in time."

That didn't really seem like the whole thing, but a man shorter than me walks in before I can press him and judging from his white coat I think he is a doctor. "Good evening kids. Sorry if you were expecting recovery girl, but since her quirk wasn't going to help you, she assigned me." he walks over to the side of my bed "My name is Kango Shuzenji." oh god this man just exudes this ridiculous warm aura that nearly blinds me with his pure smile. He pushes up his glasses as he picks up a clipboard and flips through the papers "So it looks like everything is in order." he puts down the board and opens his arms wide "So how about a little top off."

"A what?"

"Oh, it's my quirk I hug people and after a sec they feel like a million bucks!" he then starts to walk forward.

I put up my hands to try and keep him back "Wait wait wait wait if you touch me too long you could get frostbite!"

He keeps coming "Don't worry about it my body cancels all damage I receive so long as I'm hugging someone. Now get on in here doctor's orders." I weakly resist as he wraps his arms around me. God this is so embarrassing and I don't even have to see Shori to know he has a shit eating grin on his face. After another second, he steps back "There how do you feel."

"Okay, I guess."

He smiles warmly again and as he walks out he passes my Dad "Sweetheart I'm glad you are finally awake." he has a big smile as he tussles my hair, and gently kisses me on the forehead. "You're just like your mother, beautiful and strong. Let's go home, okay? You too, Shori." Dad said looking over to Shori.

He just gives a small nod "Sure just got to call my Aunt to let her know." he pulls out his phone as he walks out, probably for some privacy.

Dad turns back to me "So, how are you feeling."

"I'm okay now."

He gives me another pat on the head "Good. I was a bit worried when they told me what happened." he gives me a bit of a stern look "You know what happens when you overextend your quirk." then he softens "Still you did it to save someone. I'm just glad Shori was there otherwise it could have been worse." he stands and gives me another kiss on the head leaving me confused as he walks out "I'll go bring the car around so get dressed and we'll meet you down there."

What is confusing to me though is that Sho-chan wasn't even in the same testing area so how did he help me? So, after I got dressed and he was waiting down the hall I confront him about it. "Hey my Dad says that you came and helped me, but we had different testing areas."

He just nods "Ya right after the test was over I noticed it started to snow, so I ran over and found you and Ginko under a giant frozen robot. Then I pulled you guys out before it crushed you." I smiled thinking that we are gonna have an awesome four years just like we have been and glad that he is always gonna have my back, Sho-Chan and Himeko number one and two hero!

A few months later I got my letter from UA and excitedly I went over to Shori's, "SHO-CHAN!" I banged on his door. "Sho-Chan! It's me! WAKE UP!" I continued to scream until the door cracked open, showing his auntie.

"He said the probability of you coming today was high, but did it have to be so goddamn early." she grumbled and clearly from her hair is a mess, squinting eyes and holding of her head she drank heavily with some of her coworkers from her company. "Look you can come in just try to keep it down. My aspirin hasn't kicked in yet."

I carefully, but quickly move past her to Sho-chan's room and not even knocking I burst in "SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME-"

I start singing shocking Sho-chan but I stop when hear the high pitch voice from his recording "We are sorry to inform you that you will not be accepted into our hero program." he looks down and slowly turns back around toward the video.

I see a cute white animal thing in a suit, "What? What does he mean you're not in the program?!" I yell loudly from the threshold of his room.

"Hey! What did I say about being loud?!" I heard Sho-chan's auntie yell from the kitchen, completely disregarding her in the state of anger and disbelief that filled me.

The creature continues to speak "Now do not be discouraged! You will have a chance to transfer into the hero course right after the midterms if you can prove yourself!"

This angered me even further "Of course he did, what the hell is he talking about, Shori?!"

He doesn't turn around as the fuzzy creature continues "Now I am sure you know why as you seem to be quite the intelligent kid as you scored among the highest of your year. However, as you know if you leave the testing area and do not return before the test is over you will receive an automatic fail." his voice gets a bit somber as he continues "Which I find to be quite unfortunate as you left to do the most heroic act we saw during this round of testing." A little screen turns on next to him to show Sho-chan pulling me and Ginko out before the robot comes crashing down,

"Shori… why...?" I asked shock laced my voice as tears started to spill from my eyes.

The small creature continues," I find this to be a shame as if you had made it back to your testing area you would have been awarded Hero points for doing such a heroic action. However, we cannot make an exception to this because if a hero abandons his current area that is full of villains to go and rescue his friend that might be in trouble then he puts the people he just left in danger." he then quickly raises his paw-hand and his tone lightens "However, I am touched by this action so we will still accept you into the General ED course. Where I hope you will continue to develop your abilities and foster your heroic spirit till eventually you have a chance to prove yourself once again." he lowers his paw as he smiles "Well, again I am sorry that you did not get into your first choice of program, but I hope that you will further succeed and show us your Plus Ultra in the years to come. Good luck and see you on the first day of school."

The video goes dark and we just sit there for a what seems like a long time. Eventually Sho grabs the device before speaking "You know I don't really think I'll be that great of a hero anyways." I'm about to say something, but he holds up his hand "I've always known that, but now I just want to be there for my friend." he turns toward me with a sad look that i don't think I've seen before "What happened was my decision and mine alone." he turns back around and palms the device in his hand. "Anyways I already know that you got in so congrats and maybe I'll see you at school, but if you don't mind can I just be left alone for today. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Taking the First Step

Taking the First Step

Chapter 4

*Himeko's POV*

It's been two weeks since school at Yuuei academy started, I've been a bit upset about what happened with Sho-chan when we got our acceptance letters. It's my fault he failed I shouldn't be here, or at least he should be here with me. On the first day a girl named Ebina Akane came up to me and said that Sho-chan also helped her out during the exam. She is nice and we became quick friends and we all ended up in the same class so it wasn't really insufferable. These past few days however have been agonizingly lonely, I mean yeah, I still have Gin-chan and Aka-chan, but I haven't seen or heard anything from Sho-chan since that day.

Still the world kept turning and it was a fairly normal school life until our homeroom teacher, the hero Thirteen which is really cool, chose to have us showcase our quirks. Thirteen took us to a track and field area before speaking "Okay students, I wanted to let all of you get comfortable with coming here to UA, but now we have to do a test of sorts." Thirteen holds up a baseball "You see throughout most of people's lives they are told that they have to not use their quirks because the law does not have the proper regulations since quirks can have so much diversity." he then points to a dark almost blueish haired boy "Ishiwari-kun, please step forward." he complies and is handed the baseball "Now what was your farthest throw have you done?"

He thinks for a second "Probably around twenty-three meters."

"Okay so I want you to use your quirk to throw this ball as far as you can."

"Okay?" he takes the designated spot before fiddling with the ball in his hands seemingly thinking about how to best use it. Then he holds up the ball in one hand as he has the other right behind it. "Okay now just focus not too much power." he mumbles before suddenly water erupts from his hand like a fire hose sending the ball flying.

Thirteen then holds up a little device show that the balls went a hundred and forty meters and everyone oohs at this "You see Quirks are nothing more than physical aspects of your body though throughout middle school you are not allowed to use them. Here though you will be taught how to properly control and use them to their fullest extent. So today you will all go through a series of tests that will show where you are with your quirks and give you a starting point to work on." At this everyone starts to get a bit excited, but can almost feel my quirk try to break out of my special clothes designed to help keep it in check.

The next person to be called was Aka-chan and several people chuckle at the thought of a Quirkless girl being here. I was even starting to consider freezing their asses as she calmly approached the spot with ball in hand. She took a deep breath and threw the ball so hard that everyone's jaws had to drop as the counter read SIXTY METERS! Thirteen gives a very impressed nod "That is really well done and I am sure that with continued training I am certain that you will just keep on improving." then Thirteen turns back to the class. "Now then how about you go next Yuukino-san?" I sweat drop as I nervously laugh a bit as I step into the circle with ball in hand "you will need to remove your jacket as well."

I nervously laugh some more, "Ehehe… uh do you think I can I keep my jacket on?"

"Sorry that would defeat the purpose of this test, as we are to determine how well you can use your quirk as you are now and what areas you need to improve on." I hesitantly move forward to the spot and as Thirteen hands me a ball, tries to give some words of encouragement "If you are scared about your ability to control it, that makes this test all the more important. I was like you at one point and thought I couldn't control my quirk without some external help of some kind. However, after sometime I managed to get the hang of it a lot faster than I originally thought, so just take a deep breath and focus. Who knows you might just surprise yourself with what you are able to do with it."

I take a deep breath, as instructed, and take the special thermal jacket off. Everyone else can clearly feel the effect as I am sure the temperature drops like thirty degrees. I look back to see several people rubbing their arms trying to warm up and as my eyes wander I spot someone off by the gates. I see Sho-chan standing there and I'm positive that we lock eyes and I can feel all that guilt come back to me. I want to tell him again how sorry I am and "Yuukino-san are you alright?" I turn back to Thirteen and quickly nod "Sorry I just spaced out." I turn to see if he is still there, but find he is gone now. I look down to see the ball is now a solid block of ice and cursed at it. Still I try to calm myself as I wind up to throw and as it leaves my hand I try to make ice form behind it to push it farther. However, I lose control after only half a meter and instead I end up freezing it there with a bunch of ice shooting further out. "Shit." I curse under my breath as I can feel my face oddly heat up.

I can hear several people behind me chuckle a bit. Thirteen comes up to me and pats me on the shoulder "It's alright that is what these tests are for. To show us what we lack so that we can improve on that." I am nudged to go stand back with my classmates as the next student is called "Gomi-kun please take your turn."

A rather tall kid with an obnoxiously cocksure air about himself as he steps apart from the rest. As we pass by each other he taps me on the shoulder and I freak out a second, but see his hand is completely fine. "Don't worry I have a proper idea of how to really use this quirk."

I am confused by what he means and that confusion only grows when my body starts to shake. "W-w-what's g-g-going on?" then my teeth start to click together rapidly as I make it back over too Gin-chan.

She gives me an odd look "What?" I can only manage to point to my teeth not being able to speak properly "Oh that means your cold. What you never been cold before?"

Confused I turn to watch with everyone else "Well everyone, gaze upon the true greatness and power of the extremely handsome and astounding. Gomi, Baku!" he shouts as he tosses the ball up and thrusts his hand up with ice shooting out. The ball doesn't get very far before suddenly ice shoots out in all directions encasing him and ball completely.

Seeing this I am completely stunned 'How does he have a quirk exactly like mine?!'

Thirteen walks over to him and taps on a section of the ice which he moves his eyes in that direction." Gomi-kun are you alright in there?" he manages to say something though it is hard to tell what. "Oh my." then one of the fingers open up and quickly sucks in the ice that surrounds him until it starts to crack and he falls out gasping for air. "Could someone quickly, please escort Gomi-kun to Recovery girl."

A rather well-built boy steps forward with his hands behind his back and a big smile on his face "I'll do it sensei!"

"Um yes thank you…" Thirteen flips through the clipboard for a moment "Sanosuke-kun. Do you need any other assistance?"

He walks up to what is left of the Baku-icicle and rubs his hands for moment before replying "Nah Sensei I think I have met enough friends today for this." It is a bit confusing at first what he means, but that question doesn't really last very long as he plants his feet as he grips the boy lightly covered in new forming ice and after a moment of struggling to get a firm grip he lifts our classmate over his head. Now normally a strengthening quirk is fairly common most of the time, but it usually includes massive muscles. Resting the slowly forming chunk of ice on his shoulder he turns to Thirteen still smiling "I will bring him to recovery girl and help in any way I can before come back here to finish the test!"

Thirteen nods "Very well, just come back with time before class is over." he then effortlessly bows and starts jogging off toward the main building. "Okay, as you can see it is just as i said, some of you still don't have that fine of control over your quirks. This is to be expected as the law has still not been able to keep up with the spread of quirks. As any legislation pertaining to quirks cannot cover the vast variety of quirks that exists in this world. So, none of you really have had the chance to learn how to properly use you powers in situations where the application isn't obvious at first." Thirteen moves to the circle and holds the ball with both hands. Then a fingertip on each hand opens up and the ball is held in place midair by the suction of both holes. Then after turning sideways Thirteen increased the suction to the point where the ball started to deteriorate on both sides then suddenly the ball shot off like a rocket down the field.

Then picking up the distance reader Thirteen turns to us to show that it reads twenty kilometers. "As you can see the more time you practice with you quirk you will be able to perform such feats, maybe even greater." then walking back toward the group Thirteen pulls out the clipboard again. "So, don't get discouraged if you can't do much today and just try your best because I can guarantee that you will only improve from here on out and that this is just to understand where you are right now." now it is hard to tell with the helmet on, but I think Thirteen was smiling at us from how the eyes were. "Now if the next student that wishes to go step forward."

*Some time later*

Everyone had finished the testing and some of the quirks were really interesting, but it kind of sucked cause for the rest of the time i couldn't use mine for the rest of the tests. Still after an hour everything went back to normal, but unfortunately by the time they were back Thirteen was already posting the results. My heart sank a bit as it showed that I was in last place just above the kid that went to the nurse's office at the beginning. Since I didn't have my quirk for the most part and everything just felt really warm and during several tests I had to sit out for a few minutes.

Thirteen steps out in front of the board "Now again I would like to say that these scores are just to show yourself where it is you stand next to your classmates and to help give you a solid starting point for your training." Thirteen gives us two thumbs up "So don't let your scores get you dejected and just strive for further improvements!" I start to feel better about my score and it seems like everyone else is also just as inspired.

That is until we here a voice come from by the school "Honestly Thirteen if you do nothing but coddle them they will hardly be up for the challenges ahead of them." we all turn to see a man dressed in all black hogging like clothes and from what we can make out from his eyes he hasn't slept in years,

Thirteen looks a bit irritated while addressing the man "Aizawa-san don't you have a class of your own to look after."

The man chuckles a bit "Not anymore." he looks at us with a creepy smile "I didn't think a single one of them was worth the time to train them. So I expelled every single one of them" he looks up to the board "In fact I'd say just get rid of the bottom half of these scores." we all start to sweat a bit at the possibility that those of us on the bottom are about to be asked to leave.

Thirteen speaks loudly against this "Aizawa-san! You are free to do what you wish with your class, but these are my homeroom students. And I see great potential in each and every one of them."

Aizawa scoffs at this as he walks away "Whatever you say Thirteen just make sure they are ready for the difficult world they are about to be thrust into."

Thirteen turns back to us and could probably tell by our expressions how worried he made us feel "Sorry about that everyone. Now as harsh as that seems Aizawa-sensei actually is very caring. Like most of the teachers here he wants to make sure that all of you are ready for being heroes. So he may seem a bit to harsh at times, but try not to let it stand in your way for you progressing into the bright future that you will all surely meet!" hearing this I do feel very excited about the path ahead of me and Seeing Gin-chan just as excited I am happy that I have friends around me. I just wish that Sho-chan was here too.


End file.
